Glory Forsaken
Scarlett must free the Rebels from the Palace Dungeon. Getting the Quest At the conclusion of Steward's Trust quest, Scarlett will automatically get this quest when she returns to the Palace to and see the Rebels being led away by Guardsmen. This quest is mandatory. Scarlett needs to complete it as part of her primary objective. Prerequisites * Steward's Trust - (prerequisite) - Earn the Steward's trust to get access to the whole Palace. * Lost Love - (sub-quest) - Get the remains of the Dead Jailor's lost love in exchange for the key to the Rebels jail cell. * Scarlett will need a Lantern The Quest Scarlett must get the rebels out of the Palace Dungeon and begin a revolution. Fulfilling the Quest This is a somewhat long quest that includes another quest as a sub-quest. it sets up the grand finale by starting a revolution inside the Palace. First, Scarlett must go to the dungeon to find the imprisoned Rebels. To enter the dungeon, smash down one of the two barred doors (red dots on map), assuming she hasn't already done so. After dealing with the Necromancers and Lectors in the hallway section between those doors, go to the locked dungeon door (green dot (1') on map; click on the maps to enlarge them.). The Key she obtained from the Steward's Trust quest will enable her to open it and enter the dungeon. Scarlett should go down the descending corridor into the dungeon. In the Dungeon, at the first intersection, turn left at the outer ring of the upper level of the dungeon. Deal with the Raging Ghost and continue clockwise around the ring until she reaches the prison cell with the Rebels inside ('2). Speak with the Rebels, and they urge Scarlett to get the key to their cell. Go across the hallway into the large, circular room at the center of the upper level of the dungeon. There are three Raging Ghosts here she must deal with. On one of the raised areas there is a Skeleton (3'). Invoke The Passage and speak with the ghost of the Dead Jailor. He has the key to the cell, but he will only give it to Scarlett if she does him a favor: the 'Lost Love quest. Do that sub-quest and get the Dead Jailor's key to the cell. Return to the Rebels' cell (2') and enter it (thanks to the acquired key.) Speak with the Rebels and they will volunteer to wait for Scarlett's signal to begin a revolt. Also in the cell with the rebels is a Skeleton. Invoke The Passage and speak with the ghost of the Former City Councilman. Tell him that the Venice he remembers is no more, destroyed by a corrupt City Council and the Doge. He will tell Scarlett about a secret peephole in the Antechamber where she can watch the City Council, unseen. Scarlett should exit the dungeon for the Palace ground level. If Scarlett hasn't already done so, she needs to use the final Gateway Idol, In the Palace Garden to gain The Summoning Mental Skill. To do so, go to the upper level of the Palace and visit Liora's room ('4) at the northern end of the eastern upper corridor. Speak with Liora and in her chest Scarlett will find the Statue Fragments for the Gateway Idol. Then, in a cut scene, Leon will suddenly break in with some Palace guard. It seems Leon has decided to work for Victor. After defeating the Marauders, Leon has disappeared and Liora is dead. Scarlett should make her way back downstairs and into the garden, crossing the small bridge and making her way to the northern end of the maze to find the Gateway Idol (5'). Use it, and Benedict will give her The Summoning mental power. Now she can summon the Former City Councilman back into the real world to confront the current, corrupt City Council. Next, go to the Antechamber ('6) and behind a bookshelf on the right side of the room, find the peephole and watch the City Council work. Then return to the Dungeon and the Jail Cell (1') and report what she's seen to the Former City Councilman. He'll get mad and offer to help. Scarlett can now summon him to confront the City Council. Scarlett can now go back up into the Palace. Scarlett should return to the City Council in the City Council Room ('7). There, go near the center of the round, blue circle on the carpet in front of the council and invoke The Passage. Speak with the Former City Councilman's ghost, and then use The Summoning passive skill to bring him into the City Council Room. He'll launch into a tirade against the City Council, ending in a song. The Rebels and guard captain Lucio will arrive on cue. For some reason, they will all allow Scarlett to decide what to do next. She can turn authority over to the Guardsmen, the Rebels, or back to the apparently now-chastened City Council. In terms of the revolt, it really doesn't matter, so it depends on whether she's feeling Honorable or Villainous. Either way, she has only to tell her new ally, Lucio, when to begin the revolt. Telling Lucio to begin the revolution / coup d'état completes this quest and automatically begins The Heart of Darkness quest. Scarlett's objective now is to reach the Throne Room. The Palace is full of Marauders fighting Victor's Necromancers; Scarlett can help them, or not, on her way. Rewards Add 1000 points to Scarlett's Experience plus 170 points for each of the Raging Ghosts. (No change to her Reputation.) Scarlett will be able to win the City Council and Guardsmen to her side. Related Quests * Steward's Trust - (prerequisite) - Scarlett must find a way into the Palace. * Lost Love - (sub-quest) - Scarlett needs to recover the Dead Jailor's mistress to get the key to the dungeon cell. * The Heart of Darkness - (sequel) - Scarlett must defeat the Doge and the Undead Archon. The grande finale. Category:Quest